


人工智能侠？

by laokeng



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng
Summary: Tony在互联网上重生了





	人工智能侠？

【奇异铁/铁虫亲情】人工智能侠？  
钢铁侠死了。

所有人都亲眼见证他的逝去。打赢了世界又怎样？世界失去了他的钢铁侠。Stephen无力的趴在史塔克大厦的顶楼窗户上。那么多结局，为何偏偏要他送死。为何明明是自己送他去死的，他又为什么把这座大厦，留给他。

他还记得，小辣椒和他说，这座大厦是Tony留给他的。本来是想卖掉，拿钱治好他那双握手术刀的手。然而，一切都停在了打响指的那一刻。

人都死了，还记着这双手，这双手有什么用。Stephen发疯了一般的锤顶楼巨大的落地玻璃。

“喂，strange，Stephen strange，你的魔法难道就是捶墙么？”

熟悉的声音传来，Stephen一听就知道这是来自哪个自大的加货。习惯性的，他转头嘲讽：“我真不知道你那自大的脑袋是如何被迷你铠甲保护起来的，你竟然——”

他转过头的时候，瞬间哽咽。怎么可能还活着，那可是整整六颗宝石。

“你是想说没死吧？”Tony上前一步，手指指点点，一如当年那般自信洒脱，“可以这么说，某种意义上，我还没死。不过肉体是死亡了。但是不知道为什么我突然代替了Friday。”全息影像里，Tony依然是那个风度翩翩的花花公子，修身的西装，精致的小胡子。

“唯一的坏处就是我再也吃不了我心爱的甜甜圈了。不过也有好处，比如不用担心生病的问题，不用担心身材问题。只要有网络，我打一个响指瞬间就能到我想去的地方。”

Stephen纵有千言万语想说，此刻都化为了一团解不开的乱毛线。深潭般幽兰的双瞳，被对方的玩笑的吹起涟漪。“你为什么执着于打响指？兄弟会的仪式么？”

Tony看着自己刚捏出的手势，悻悻的收下去。

Stephen开始收东西，“既然你没死，这座大楼我就物归原主了。”

“别别别，”Tony尴尬的挠挠头，“我的本体已经死了，现在仅仅是我的思维活在互联网上。而很不巧，能控制我的服务器就在这栋大楼里。如果服务器坏了，我也就——你懂得。”

Stephen翻了个白眼：我只是个什么都不懂的外科大夫。

突然，Tony接到一条网络警报。指尖轻划，警报立刻被放大。皇后区正在发生一起抢劫案。犯人3名，白人。Tony习惯性的去拉手环，却发现它早已消失。

Stephen看了眼对方停在那里的动作，“你不会是想去吧？不是有皇后区的小蜘蛛吗？”

“我可是钢铁侠啊。”Tony在钢铁侠三个字上着重强调了一下。

Stephen翻了个白眼，“我看你现在是网络侠。”

意料之中的嘲讽，Tony早就习以为常。但下一秒，他突然害怕起来——Stephen缓缓的的伸出了一根手指。上一次伸出一根手指的时刻，那种撕裂身上每一个细胞的痛楚，他可记得清清楚楚。大脑立刻反应，Tony直接吓得后退一步，“我不是钢铁侠，这个解决我做不了。”

Stephen看看自己伸出的手指，看看后退了一大步的Tony，“想什么呢？我只是有一个问题。你怎么能知道哪里有案件发生？”

“这个解释起来很复杂，你是要长话短说还是让我详细的给你上一课？”Tony突然骄傲起来。这个百年不遇的天才Stephen竟然还有向自己讨教的一天。于是他故意炫耀起自己资本。

“报地点，我们路上说。我可不想因为话多而让对方逃走。”说着，Stephen就开始画圈圈。

Tony打了个响指，MK85立刻从战衣陈列室飘到了Stephen身后，“法师我们走。顺便在路上好好给你上一课。”

“你还真热衷于打响指。走了。”

话音刚落，下一秒，他们就出现在犯罪现场。

Tony：“刚刚那个路程，太短了吧。”

Stephen得意一笑，立刻起手式，画出了他的两个轮子，“spiderboy，这里还是交给大人来处理吧。”

被坏人缠住的Peter努力挣扎，“哦，博士。我还好，我还好，还有我不是小孩子，我是spiderman，a man。”

Peter的话还没说完，脑袋就矮了一闷棍。Stephen同情的看着他。

“哦，不，我不太好。”说完，Peter就力竭的倒下了。Stephen立刻画了个圈圈，把他传送到柔软舒适的大床上。

“法师，你好慢，我都解决了。叫神盾局来收拾后面的吧。”

Stephen晃晃手里的发光线，“我还捆着这些人呢。你怎么不直接通过互联网和那个什么局去的联系。”

“也是。”M85的眼睛瞬间暗了下来。Tony已经化作电路上的一颗微笑粒子，高速潜行。拐过了五光十色的岔路口。作为一个粒子，无视了自己的体重，似乎可以任意穿梭。甚至都没有任何身体的不良反应。一个思考的工夫，他就来到了神盾局的网络系统面前。

神盾局的网络系统，和神盾局一样严谨认真。门口两个守卫，严格的把守，过滤每一条溜进去的信息。黝黑严肃的守卫，如果带个眼罩就更像Fury了。Tony腹诽着。不过，当务之急，是如何混进神盾局的网络里。

电子化自己的好处大概就是可以变成自己想要的样子。Tony努力缩小自己的体型，将自己和边上那群“信息”缩的一般大小，“这下我可以随意的塞进任何战甲里了，恐怕蚁人的衣服我也能钻进去了。”Tony低着头，快步跟着前一个“信息”。

“停下！”

当Tony快要走到门口时，守门的突然大声喊叫，强制让他们所有人都停下。Tony不得不使出浑身解数，将自己缩成一团，尽可能不露脸。正在他焦灼不安时队伍又开始动了。一个九头蛇的病毒被守卫甩出去了。好险好险，Tony尽量将自己102kg的体型压了压，跟着一群“信息”坐上专属的光缆车，迅速的被送往目的地——fury的电脑。

下车的时候，Tony花了好大力气才让不让自己头晕目眩，“哇，这东西比strange的圈圈还要晕，当个电子真不容易。”吐槽归吐槽，他还是精准的绕到了fury电脑的防火墙前面。墙十分高，对于现在的Tony来说差不多就是站在楼底下看史塔克大厦那样。

不过，区区一个防火墙又如何能拦得住天才Tony。轻松的埋了个炸弹，防火墙瞬间炸出了一个漏洞。Tony立刻修理洞口，给自己建了一个后门。顺利的溜进了fury的电脑。

正在工作的fury，打开电脑吓了一大跳。Tony stark的大脸占据了整个桌面。一个死人突然出现，是谁在和他开玩笑？

“别担心，我是真的死了，不过不知道为什么我的思维又被传到了互联网上。总之就是一个非常复杂的经历。我还是我，钢铁侠。”

Tony飞快解释着，fury努力听懂。听不懂也没关系，经历过那么多事情之后，fury早已习惯接受各种各样的离奇事件。

“BALABALA就是这样，我的思维被上传到网上。接着发现皇后区有人走私外星武器。Strange已经那边控制住场面了。”

“你怎么知道皇后区有人走私？”fury抓住了问题的关键。

Tony尴尬的挠挠头，“所有基础设施的摄像网路都是史塔克工业制造，所以——”

不用多说，大家都懂。Fury气的想砸电脑，Tony拔腿就跑，须臾的工夫就从后门溜走了。

钢铁侠的眼睛又亮起了蓝光，前前后后花费不超过1分钟。两个人吧犯人捆好就离开了犯罪现场。Fury赶到的时候，只有被五花大绑的走私犯和Tony留下的纸条。

Peter醒过来，看到战甲先是下了一跳，然后眼眶立刻变红了，“MR.STARK，原来你没死。”他上去就要给对方一个激动的拥抱。

“冷静，孩子。”Tony理智的和Peter保持距离，然后缓缓的打开了他的头罩，里面空无一物。

Peter的眼眶瞬间红了，Stephen都可以看见在眼眶里打转的眼珠了Tony无奈打开了全息投影，自己的大头就投在了头罩里。“孩子，现在这个情况有点复杂。”

Peter的眼睛瞬间亮起来了，“我知道，就是那个你死了，但是奇异博士把你的思维连上了网路。这个情节我看过的！《超验骇客》，Mr. Stark，你看过吗？超级好看的一部电影，男主吧自己思维连上了网路，然后在网络上控制机器，再把思维移植到人类身体上——”

Peter滔滔不绝的讲着，Tony无奈的看着Stephen，“似乎有点太吵了，我们还是去睡觉吧。”

Stephen点头，今天的刺激太多了点。他沾到枕头就睡了。躺倒床上发现自己陷入床中央的Tony这才想起来，自己不过是电子组合，根本不用睡觉。此刻他只能无聊的看着博士安静的睡颜，利用遍布全国的基础摄像头，调出记录看看。

比如喝啤酒的冬兵，和兄弟打游戏的雷神，和老伴一起看老土电视剧的美队。。。。。

作为人工智能重生，似乎还是挺新奇的一件事。Tony决定接受他的新身份，网络侠的名字似乎还不错，不过电子侠可能更酷一点。要不，人工智能侠？


End file.
